hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5074 (2nd January 2019)
Synopsis Plot Sienna struggles with a hangover and is unimpressed by an excited Liberty. Zack bumps into Harry. Leela is in a bad mood. Ste tells her that he has som news. Zack offers Harry a couch to sleep on at his. He forbids Harry from seeing James. James is rude to Liberty and she realises that he's had his heart broken, telling him that sarcasm is a mask for his true pain. Liberty and Sienna fail to see an unconscious Maxine outside Sylver's Workshop. Ste tells Leela that he has a half-brother. Leela is suspicious and Ste tries to change her mind about him. Alfie tells Mac that he wants Cindy back home. Mac suggests that he should stop visiting Cindy for a while. Romeo teases Mac and Mac snaps at Romeo. Liberty asks Zack how his night was with Maxine. He is confused, and Liberty and Sienna tell him that she didn't come home last night. Liberty thinks she might have been with Damon. Lily ignores Romeo. He is shocked to learn that Prince has gone. Lily tells him to stay away from her. Sienna and Liberty confront Damon. Damon tells them that Maxine was on her own last night, drunk. They panic when Liberty can't get ahold of her and the three go look for her. Harry decides to go find James but bumps into Tony. Leela refuses to go with Ste to meet Jonny. Yasmine struggles to walk in the shows Alfie got for her. Damon calls Maxine's phone. Lily and Yasmine walk through the carpark of The Dog in the Pond and hear a phone ring. They are confused to discover that it's neither of their phones and end up finding an unconscious Maxine. Yasmine calls an ambulance and Lily finds a pulse. Tony tells Harry that he thinks it's too soon to come back. Zack covers for Harry and says that he asked for Harry to return. James spots Harry and Tony hugging. Doctor Green informs Sienna, Liberty and Damon that Maxine collapsed from alcohol poisoning. Liberty blames herself but Sienna blames Damon. Doctor Green also informs them that they think Maxine choked on her own vomit. Sienna tells Damon that Maxine could have died and it would have been his fault, and closes the door on him when she goes into Maxine's hospital room. Alfie doesn't think it's fair that Cindy should have to spend the new year on her own. Romeo says that he doesn't have to listen to Mac. Alfie tells Romeo about his problems coping with Jade and Neeta's deaths and Mac's illness, and how Yasmine has helped him through so much. He wonders why things can't be OK for once. Damon talks to an unconscious Maxine. He apologises to her and Sienna overhears. Sienna apologises for blaming Damon for Maxine's condition. Sienna tells Damon that Maxine will be fine, but then the machine starts beeping. Sienna calls for a doctor. Leela arrives late to the meeting with Jonny. Leela is impressed by him. Alfie comforts Yasmine. Yasmine asks Alfie if he's happy as she is happy and everyone is upset. Yasmine suggests that they set Lily and Romeo up. Harry bumps into James and tells him that he's changed. He asks for a reconciliation. James rejects him and snaps at him. He refuses to listen to him. Leela warns Jonny that if he hurts Ste or his kids, she will make him wish he never met Ste. Romeo is very unimpressed with Donna-Marie and Mac's remarks about Cindy. Romeo decides to tell Alfie what Mac is really like and Mac threatens him. Donna-Marie stops Mac from punching him. Mac tells Romeo to pack a bag and leave. Doctor Green informs Sienna, Damon and Liberty that Maxine has developed aspiration pneumonia. Damon worries that she might die. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Leah Barnes - Ela-May Demircan *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Zack Loveday - Duayne Boachie *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Lily McQueen - Lauren McQueen *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Alfie Nightingale - Richard Linnell *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Mac Nightingale - David Easter *Donna-Marie Quinn - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Doctor Green - Peter Slater Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019